


about you now

by poppyharris



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, basically prologue, kinda sexy, the princess is a lesbian but y'all don't know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: walter has to be a father to ben, the princess wants earmuffs and ramona has had enough.
Relationships: Ben Finn/Original Character(s)





	about you now

**Author's Note:**

> idk if y'all have noticed but i'm writing a lot of like prologue type things to give me a starting point for more fics so like  
> if you like one, make yourself known!! i'll turn my attention to that fandom and you're more likely to get a continuation of it

“oh don’t worry ben, i’m exactly fucking sure how i feel!” 

they’d been arguing for hours. page had tutted and sighed when she first heard them starting up, muttering apologies to the princess and walter. “they’ll tire themselves out eventually,” walter had smiled with a knowing grin, thumbing his moustache.

and they always did. eventually the yells would quieten down, and then in the wee hours, the moans would begin. the princess knew of sex, of course, but she’d never heard the raw passion behind it. the whines of ben’s name, the whispers that told ramona how she worked him so well.

it was hard to get to sleep those nights, when the princess could see the shadows of their love on the wall, the deep scratches on the bedpost the morning after. 

and then they’d go back to second guessing each other, finding the tiniest contradictions in each others’ logic. shouting about how well the resistance was going. screaming about swift’s legacy, yelling about how the masquerade was coming up. page had decided on the princess and ramona to come, and ben was being surly about it. 

on one of the quieter days, ramona had her head on ben’s shoulder as he wrote. the princess didn’t dare to shatter the silence. walter was puffing gently on his pipe, waiting for page to return from the seamstress. 

“are you going to talk about me?” ramona mumbled into his ear, barely audible to the rest of the room. ben laughed softly, humming as he looked over what he wrote.

“i haven’t even joined the army yet, angel,” he whispered back, putting his quill down. ramona smiled, and closed her eyes. the princess seized this apparent moment of calm, and cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her.

“i was just wondering… ramona, would you mind bringing weapons along to the party?” the princess asked, looking straight and desperately trying to ignore ben. ramona yawned, but nodded, lifting her head from ben’s shoulder.

“i’ll bring my katana, my boots have a slot for me to put a pistol into as well,” she stood up, dusting down her skirt. ben hadn’t reacted well to the princess’ cautious question, looking between the two women sourly.

“there must be a way i can come along,” he grumbled, staring down ramona. she rolled her eyes, and shook her head. 

“it’s not my decision, ben. you’re not coming,” she flopped back down next to ben, but the atmosphere had clearly downgraded. “it’s better that way, you’re impulsive.”

walter choked a little, gaping at ramona. the princess’ eyes widened, and ben stood up, nearly flipping the table over. “what the hell do you mean by that?” the volume of his voice increased drastically, and ramona tutted and rolled her eyes.

“i mean you’ll go in there, guns blazing, thinking you’re the shit for killing a load of drunk toffs, and then you’ll get fucking shot,” ramona stood up to him, jabbing him in the chest as she spoke. ben’s face contorted with rage, before he grabbed her wrist. 

“you’re underestimating me,” ben growled. 

silence hung between the two, causing walter and the princess to share looks. she pointed at the two, but walter shook his head. no one really knew what was going to happen next. page wasn’t due back for another hour.

ramona smoothed her skirt out and then wiped her nose. “princess, do you want me to fix your hair?” the princess nodded, smiling and standing up. she’d been wearing the same dress since the hobbe cave, and was eagerly looking forward to a new frock. 

ben clenched his jaw, breathing out slowly. “what’re you doing?” he demanded, his hand still tight around ramona’s wrist. “we’re still fucking talking.”

“i’m going, with my friend, to do our hair,” ramona hissed, snatching her hand away from ben’s grip. he seemed like he was going to hit her, but he took a step back, and flopped back onto the chair. 

walter waited until they’d left the room, before looking at ben, a hard look. “i don’t understand why you treat her like you hate her,” walter mused, puffing on his pipe. ben looked down at his boots, gripping his hands tightly. 

“i don’t hate her, i just…” ben sighed, running his hand down his face. “we met years ago, in mistpeak. when i was stacking books at the brightwall academy. she held a knife to my throat and begged me to pretend i was her prisoner so she could get into the mercenary camp. i offered to buy her a drink instead.”

walter continued to puff away, listening deeply. he couldn’t imagine how old they’d both been, he’d read ben’s autobiography. 

“we said we’d never get married, or settle or have kids, we were just going to be together, and we were going to be happy. i was able to give her upkeep every week, hundreds of gold. it was a neat arrangement,” ben scratched his chin, . “then i went to bloodstone. i,” ben looked away, suddenly looking incredibly guilty. “i told her i was going to find her the nicest sword in the whole of albion. i ended up drinking and gambled away all of our savings. and i slept with a thousand and one women, because i was so far away, i thought i could do anything.

“and then ramona found me. in the arms of a prostitute, called bree. she just looked at me with nothing but contempt. and she dragged me to major swift, and i joined,” ben leaned back, sitting back up. “and here we are. she’s never truly forgiven me. and i suppose she’s just been… bottling it up all these years. and it’s only coming out now we’re together all the time.”

“you should talk to her, properly,” walter had that parental, advisory tone. he was just as firm as major swift, but made ben feel like he was back in gunk with his family. that’s what he’d missed the most with ramona. the family feel. coming home to a hot meal and a cuddle from her, the arm-wrestling after far too many pints in the cow and corset. fuck, he was stupid.

ben finally nodded, looking at his nails. “yeah, walter you’re… you’re right. i’ve been-”

“ben finn, you come here right now!” ramona’s voice yelled from the map room. ben suddenly looked extremely guilty, and stood up quickly.

“i’ve put a load of carrots onto her katana,” ben mumbled as he stood up, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

“god! jesus, ben… fuck!” 

well, the princess thought. at least they didn’t lose that little quirk of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> title: about you now - sugababes
> 
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ socials ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
> reddit: zvezdna  
> discord: VoDKa#1999  
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind  
> tumblr: poppystardew


End file.
